This proposal describes a program directed towards the synthesis and biological investigation of the labile naturally occurring biomolecules 1 [(S)-3-(1,3,5,7,9-dodecapentaenyloxy)-1,2-popanediol] and 6 [thromboxane A2 methylester] and analogs 2-4,7. The former molecule is a powerful mutagen and has been implicated in colon cancer whereas the latter is potent thrombotic/vasoconstricting agent also implicated in cancer etiology and cardiovascular disease. The target compounds will be synthesized by novel methods and in chiral form starting from carbohydrate precursors and are expected to contribute significantly to biological research and medicine. Furthermore, new and novel synthetic methodology is expected to emerge from this program.